Some active array apertures are under stringent weight and space constraints. For example, space-based arrays need to be delivered into space, and so there are stringent weight and space limitations imposed by the launch vehicle capabilities. Another exemplary application involves stowing an array for battlefield deployment, e.g., when such an array is carried by a weight-sensitive transport such as a soldier.
There is a need for an array aperture that is relatively light weight. It would be an advantage to provide an array aperture which can be stored in a relatively small space.